memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Reggie
"Reggie" was a ranking officer in the United Earth Starfleet and friend of Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Biography In 2159, Reggie assigned Enterprise to search for the missing Vulcan science vessel Seleya, led by Commander T'Uerell, as the Vulcan High Command requested assistance from Earth Starfleet to find her. Reggie chose Archer in light of both his experience with Vulcans and his combat time, which were greater than any other Starfleet ship commander, as a precaution for possible dangers. Though Archer was skeptical, Reggie convinced him to take this mission for the Vulcans as a way for the fledgling Starfleet to "get off on the right foot". Reggie was stationed aboard the mining base in the Tyburn system when the Romulan Imperial Fleet invaded as part of a big push into strategic Starfleet sectors, believed to be on a heading for Earth, alerting Archer of the situation via subspace communication. Archer notified Reggie that he had managed to find and destroy the production facility for the Romulan toxin. However, one Romulan cargo ship went to warp and escaped, carrying a large quantity of the bio-agent, which he believed the Romulans were planning to use on Earth. By that point, the Romulans were set to enter the Tyburn sector shortly, though Starfleet had managed to intercept some elements of their fleet in Orcini. Starfleet picked up at least thirty Romulan vessels entering the Tyburn system, though their cloaking technology made it difficult to ascertain their strength. Reggie noted to Captain Archer that all elements of the Starfleet were placed at Tyburn; if the Romulans were not stopped, there would be nothing left between their ships and Earth's solar system. Enterprise immediately changed course and warped to the Tyburn system, where they found the mining base, defended by only two destroyers, under attack by Romulan vessels. From the mining base, Reggie reported to Archer that they were taking a severe beating. While his personnel worked to power the orbital facility's cutting beam back up, Reggie requested that Archer buy him the time they needed. Archer answered the call, though he predicted that the Romulans would eventually overrun the Tyburn system. Led by Enterprise, the fleet successfully defended the base and reinforced the Starfleet ships already fighting in the system. By that point, the mining base's crew had successfully powered up their cutting beam, and realigned its orbit to fire the beam into space, allowing them to defend themselves against the Romulan vanguard. Regarding the rest of the Romulan fleet, Reggie directed Captain Archer to four sensor platforms, powered by an early form of nuclear fusion, that had been deployed across the system by the Vulcan years prior. Having brought the sensor platforms back online remotely, the Tyburn base reprogrammed their command functions, configuring them to respond to a coded hailing frequency which would detonate them, resulting in a nuclear blast; Reggie and Archer anticipated that, if this was done so in proximity to the Romulan ships, the detonation would create an electromagnetic pulse which would disable the Romulans' systems, their shields unable to keep out the full electromagnetic range. Following the detonation of a sensor platform, Enterprise detected three Romulan transports that had been decloaked while retaining their shields; Archer determined that the Romulans had distributed their remaining toxin to these ships. As found by the Tyburn station's science officer, the transports were using shield generators designed for deployment on outposts, a feat which Archer deemed impossible. Though the Starfleet vessels could not penetrate these shields, the personnel at Tyburn suggested that their cutting beam would be enough to do so. However, the beam would leech all primary energy stores; after each discharge, it would take some time to get the capacitors back up to full power for another shot. To provide an opening for the mining base, the Starfleet vessels engaged the Romulan transports, firing by aft and concentrating their fire on the engines, their weak area. Though the Starfleet vessels were unable to destroy the transports alone, they were able to slow them down by inflicting moderate damage upon their engines, leaving them temporarily dead in space and thus keeping them within the limited range of the facility, whose cutting beam ultimately destroyed all three ships one by one. ( }}) Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Humans (22nd century)